Good Luck on Deck!
by TobySkywalker
Summary: The Duncans are going on a second vacation! And with one Walsh... They go on the S.S Tipton. Teddy finds herself fighting with Spencer. Will they end? Will Teddy find new love? How will Bailey and Spencer react? SPEDDY-CAILEY-CODDY But how can Teddy manage when she needs to say the special 3 words to Spencer to win him? Meanwhile Gabe is upset when PJ ignores him for a new friend.
1. Boarding Tickets

**CHAPTER 1: BOARDING TICKETS  
**

**Hey, hi! Thanks for reading this FanFiction! So this is a crossover of two of Disney's "good" shows. A crossover of The Suite Life on Deck, and Good Luck Charlie! The main plot is a "romantic" plot featuring none other than Spencer Walsh, Teddy Duncan, Cody Martin, and Bailey Pickett. I just wanted to make a fiction to see the reactions of other Disney characters creating new friendships and relationships.  
**

**THERE WILL BE SPEDDY, CODDY(made up a name for teddyxcody, sorry, it's stupid) and more!  
**

***Sub-plot time!* A less interesting plot to me- Gabe feels ignored and replaced after P.J finds a best buddy on the ship that he won't stop hanging out with.  
**

**Hope you enjoy the crossover! I will have another chapter up right after this.  
**

* * *

**TEDDY DUNCAN  
**

**P.O.V  
**

Hi, I'm Teddy Duncan. You probably already know me. I'm 17 years old and I have a boyfriend named Spencer Walsh. I make video diaries for my baby sister Charlie. My mom Amy is a nurse, and my dad Bob is an exterminator. I have three brothers. My newest sibling, Toby. He's my new baby brother. Then I have an older brother named P.J, he's not a sharp knife. And then there's my adorable brother Gabe. Don't be fooled by his looks, he's vicious! Gabe pulls these insane pranks all the time.

So anyways, we're in a not-so-ordinary day at the Duncan house, because Dad has his "News" face on, which means something crazy is about to happen.

We recently went on a vacation with Toby to some Dead-Man's-Lake, but it ended up being a horror show. Mom was pretty excited. She was on TV! That's her life dream, to be a star. Anyways, Dad failed Toby's first vacation.

I stayed at home because I really didn't want to. But I got busted for throwing a party, so I had to cancel my date with Spencer since I got grounded...

Life sucks.

"Alright guys, the news is in!" Dad exclaimed. "I have something to share with the family!"

It's not another baby... Is it? I hope not, because this house is getting_ crowded_. There's 5 kids in the house, it's a "wild party" every night! Not exactly, but it's a crazy household.

"Let me guess, baby number six?" I guessed.

"No, no, no!" Dad cried. "I think we're done with that... At least for a very long time. Joking, I'm done for life with that."

"Dad, just get to the stupid news!" Gabe yelled.

"Alright... I know I screwed our last vacation up, but I'm here to make it up to you guys." Bob smiled. "We're going. To a. LUXURY CRUISE LINER for a trip!"

"Is it on another time share?" I grinned.

"Shh, Teddy!" Bob quieted me because Mom was here.

"A cruise ship! Dad, this is awesome!" Gabe exclaimed.

"Imagine all the beach babes on the ship, dude!" P.J exclaimed and gave Gabe a high five.

"Bobby, honey! You are so considerate!" Mom exclaimed. "Love you, honey."

Mom and Dad shared a quick peck on the lips.

"Gross!" P.J cried. "It's not cool when old people kiss!"

"Oh, shut up. I'm just thanking your very generous father for getting us a trip on a luxury cruise liner." Mom smiled. "Now Bob, what's this cruise ship called?"

"The S.S Tipton, founded by heiress London Tipton's father, Wilfred Tipton. It's supposed to be total luxury." Bob said. "So kids, pack _tonight_. We're heading to the dock this Saturday."

"That's in two days!" I cried.

"Yeah, so?" Bob seemed, not worrying.

Oh god... This isn't good. I have something big planned for this weekend! It's with Spencer!

"I have my big date with Spencer this weekend!" I cried. "I-I... This is the second date I've missed with the poor guy!"

"Ask him to tag along." Mom said.

"He's not gonna pay for a ticket..." I sighed.

"Lucky you I got a 'buy 5 get one free', plus Charlie and Toby don't count because they're babies." Bob said.

"So I can bring Spencer?" I grinned.

"I guess so." Bob said. "But if that boy hurts you again... You know what I'll do? I'll take him and dunk him into the ocean!"

P.J and Gabe were laughing at Dad's comment.

"Teddy, if he does anything: He _will_ get hurt." Mom stated.

Spencer won't hurt me again. He learned his lesson. I just can't wait to give Spencer the news! He'll be so excited to tag along! I packed that night. I was going to make a surprise visit to the Walsh's house tomorrow.

_Morning_

"Teddy, where are you going, honey?" Mom asked.

"I have to go ask Spencer if he wants to come, formally." I replied.

"Whatever." Mom said. "You packed for the trip, right?"

"Yeah. I guess I'll go tell Spencer and help him pack if he wants to go." I said.

"Why would he not want a free ticket to a luxury cruise liner?" Mom asked, laughing.

"Maybe he's busy." I gave an example. "Anyways, I'm heading out."

"Bye, honey." Mom waved.

I got in my new car, Ed. He was such a nice car. Mom got me so many extensions to make Ed even better! MP3 slot, talking GPS, and everything. My car was pumped up and looked awesome on the road!

I parked outside of the Walsh's residence. I rang their doorbell. Mr. Walsh opened the door.

"Oh, good morning, Teddy!" Mr. Walsh exclaimed. "What brings you here?"

"I wanted to see Spencer." I said.

"Well, I don't think he's awake yet. Feel free to stay by and wait till he wakes up." Mr. Walsh said. "My wife and me are heading to work. Make yourself comfortable while we're gone, dear!"

"Okay, thank you Mr. Walsh!" I exclaimed. "I'll see you guys around later."

"Goodbye, Teddy." Mr. Walsh waved as he left.

"Oh, Teddy dear! What a surprise!" Mrs. Walsh smiled. "Did my husband already tell you if you can stay?"

"Yes, he said it's alright." I told her.

"You make yourself at home till Spencer wakes up. If you get hungry, there's snacks in our kitchen. You can enjoy a snack when you're famished." Mrs. Walsh said.

"That's so kind of you." I smiled.

Mrs. Walsh left and closed the door. The Walsh family is so sweet! But I didn't want to make myself at home. I was eager to tell Spencer. I went up to his room. I was going to wake him up.

He looked so cute while sleeping! I slid next to him on his bed and wrapped my arm around his chest.

"Mmm..." I heard Spencer.

Was he waking up? I think he is.

"Teddy!?" Spencer cried. "We didn't do anything serious last night, right?"

"No, of course not." I laughed. "I just got here right now."

"Oh, okay, good. I don't want to get you pregnant now." Spencer gave me a cute smile.

"Do you know how good you look when you sleep?" I asked.

"You look _really_ hot right now." Spencer put his arms around me. "Are my parents gone?"

"Yeah." I said. "Why?"

"So I can do this." Spencer chuckled.

He took his shirt off and began kissing my face. His lips finally met mine, and I stuck my tongue into his mouth. Our tongues met, as I brushed my lips up and down on his.

Spencer rubbed my back as he pulled me into a more passionate kiss by the second.

"Uh... This isn't why I came here." I whispered.

"Why are you here, then?" He asked.

The heat always got intense while I as around Spencer. I wanted to keep going, but I can't. This isn't the place or time for me to be doing this with him. I can kiss him, but nothing more.

"Well I just wanted to say," I began, and was going to continue about the tickets, "Ohh... Baby, please stop, w-we can't be doing this right now."

I couldn't help but moan. He was giving me such pleasure. He kissed my neck and started to give gentle bites. I wanted to continue, but I knew I would get ahead of myself and lose it.

"Why not?" Spencer asked. "I promise I won't go too far."

"No, no." I sighed. "Let's just be normal for now..."

"Okay." Spencer seemed upset.

He pulled away from my body.

"So babe, what's up?" Spencer asked.

"Okay this is the reason why I came here." I took a breath before I told him. "I have to cancel our date."

"Again, really?" Spencer seemed really upset now. "I'm starting to think you're cheating on me. You like me a lot, right?"

"Of course, and no, I'm not cheating on you. I have to cancel our date because _we're_ going on a cruise together, Spencer!" I exclaimed. "A five star luxury cruise called the S.S Tipton. It's stopping on the coast of California this weekend. We're flying there and boarding the ship."

"Just us?" Spencer was grinning. "I could use time alone with you, babe. This weekend should be fun."

"Yeah. Okay. Here's the catch... My family's coming." I sighed. "But I promise I'll make time for us to be alone! I'll ask my parents if we can have a private suite together. How about that? Single or duo?"

"Ehh, single, of course!" Spencer replied. "Just in case you give me the chance to take a step in our relationship and do what I want."

Spencer gave me the hottest grin showing me that he wanted a single bed for us. I'm not letting him do that to me! He is such a... Seducer! Ugh... Well, he looks so hot right now.

"Save it, Walsh." I giggled. "I'll get a single bed if my parents let me, but we're _not_ doing anything serious. Just sleeping."

"Together." Spencer added, with a smug smile on his face.

"You could say that, but I'm not doing anything with you." I touched his back.

"I respect your choice, babe..." Spencer sighed. "You're the girl, and I need your permission to do anything at all to you."

"That's true, and you're not going to guilt me into letting you do anything." I smiled at him.

"Whatever, if we stay together, I _will_ eventually get a special night with you." Spencer said and kissed my cheek.

"Put your shirt back on!" I cried. "Your abs are too hot!"

His body is so hot. He laughed for a second and put his shirt back on.

"Alright, are you gonna ask your parents if you can board?" I asked.

"They'll do anything to have time away from me." Spencer smiled.

"So should I help you pack?" I asked.

"Well, if it means you're staying longer... Then yes!" Spencer exclaimed.

"You're so cute." I said.

I wanted to get one last sexy kiss with him before we started packing. I kissed his lips and added tongue again. This kiss was shorter and less passionate. I just wanted to get one in.

"Okay, enough of that, let's get packing." I said.

"Aww, but I'd rather spend more Speddy time." Spencer made a puppy dog face.

"We can have more time together after you finish packing." I said. "And what's _Speddy_?"

"Heh, I made it up. It's our new couple name. You thought of Spendy, but I like Speddy better." Spencer smiled.

"Hey, that one's good!" I exclaimed. "I guess we're official."

I wanted to kiss him again. But he had to pack... I just pecked his cheek to make up for it.

We packed his stuff and then had another make-out session on the couch, but Spencer's shirt was on.

"Spencer, we're home!" Mr. Walsh exclaimed.

"What is this phooey!?" Mrs. Walsh cried.

She was looking at her soon making out with me!? I forgot they were going to come home from work!

"Oh... Hey mom..." Spencer bit his lip.

"I'm. So. Sorry." I said.

"Spencer, what have you been doing with Teddy?" Mr. Walsh asked.

"Well, I'm going on a cruise with them, and we packed, and then we just started kissing..." Spencer sighed.

It was the truth, except he forgot the part where he kinda tried to seduce me into a minor fling, but I don't mind because he should've known I wasn't going to.

"You're leaving?" I saw Mrs. Walsh smile at her husband. "Well, it gives your mother and I some time alone. Why don't we go to that romantic suite on a trip?"

"Marvelous! Spencer, you shall go with your girlfriend." Mr. Walsh grinned.

I smiled at Spencer and he squeezed my hand for a moment.

"I can't wait." I whispered.

"Me neither." He whispered back.

"Well, I should get going." I sighed. "It was nice hanging out with you, babe."

I realized I said the wrong thing. Why would I call him 'babe' when his parents are around?

"Babe?" Mrs. Walsh was offended.

"It's just a cutesey nickname Mom..." Spencer groaned. "Mo-om! Please, she's still here, you know?"

I smiled at Spencer and blew him a kiss while his parents weren't looking.

"Bye guys!" I waved. "See you on Saturday, Spence."

"Later, babe." Spencer said.

I walked out the door and into Ed. Now the weekend will come in just one more day, and then it's time for my vacation with Spencer!


	2. Charlie Sets Sail!

**CHAPTER 2: CHARLIE SETS SAIL  
**

**It's time for the Duncan family and Spencer to head to California to board the cruise ship. When the plane lands late, it's a rush to get the family and Spencer checked in. And Spencer learns a few tips about how to keep Teddy with him from a smoker driving a taxi... (Weird, huh?) But he listens anyways.  
**

**I decided to give Spencer a turn to share his thoughts. It's not always Teddy's P.O.V I'll be switching it off.  
**

_Teddy is 17, Spencer is 17, Cody is 17, Zack is 17, Bailey is 17, London is ?, Maya is 17, and P.J is 18_

_Just bear with the age stuff here, sorry since I think it's untrue.  
I just wanted to even it out.  
_

Anyways... Let's set sail!

* * *

**Teddy's P.O.V  
**

"Spencer, Teddy!" Mom cried. "Stop doing this in public!"

"Sorry, Mom..." I sighed.

I was kissing Spencer, and that's what she told me to stop doing.

So right now we're at the airport and we're about to catch our flight to California. I thought I'd make a video diary for Charlie right now. I got my video camera out and pressed 'Record'

"Hey Charlie it's your sister Teddy! We're at the Denver airport and we're heading to California to board a cruise ship!" I exclaimed. "Spencer's here, so say 'Hi', Charlie!"

I put the camera on Charlie.

"No!" Charlie cried.

"Guess she doesn't want to greet me..." Spencer sighed.

"Relax, Spence!" I smiled. "So Mom and Dad let Spencer and me share a suite together!"

"This suite should be... Quite sweet." Spencer joked.

"Was that a joke?" I bit my lip.

"Don't mind that, Charlie!" Spencer said.

"But isn't Spencer the hottest... Dreamiest... Well, yeah, he's super hot." I snapped myself to reality. "Hopefully you might find someone just as cute as him when you're older. Anyways... Good luck, Charlie!"

I was about to kiss Spencer again, but I realized the camera was still on.

"Oops..." I muttered and turned it off. "Now we can."

"I told you guys no more!" Mom snapped.

Spencer was shy around Mom. He put his hands in his pockets and smiled at me sweetly.

So after lots of security checking and luggage check-in since we're going on a cruise, we finally got on the plane! We were one stop away from entering California, and boarding the S.S Tipton.

Gabe, Spencer, and me got our own row. Mom, Dad, Charlie, and P.J got the four seat row. Charlie's old enough to have her own seat! Toby sits in Mom's lap. P.J sits on the isle seat as he flirts with some girls sitting next to him. I have my Spencer to flirt with.

I don't care if Gabe is here, I'm kissing him.

"So Teddy, I found out there's a duo waterslide on one of their decks." Spencer began. "I was hoping you and I could go as a pair on the waterslide together. Is it cool?"

"Yeah, but I'm scared of some rides..." I sighed.

I wasn't trying to be flirtatious. I've always been afraid of rollercoasters and big waterslides.

"I'll wrap my arms around you as we go down, and you'll be safe with me." Spencer smiled.

"Will you two shut up?" Gabe snapped.

"No, I have a lot of talking to do with him." I said.

"It's alright, I'll quiet down." Spencer grinned at me.

I didn't know what that meant, but why would Spencer listen to Gabe's commands? Oh, but now I understand what Spencer meant! He meant- _He's kissing me right now_.

I guess what he meant is that he'll be quiet and start kissing me instead! My tongue came up and back into Spencer's mouth. Our lips pressed against each other. I felt his hot breath go into my mouth every time I renewed the making out with another lip-up. Our tongues intertwined and I felt so good kissing him. Now I wish we went further yesterday...

"Eww! What are you guys doing!? Eating each other?" Gabe was disgusted.

"This is what you do when you have a girlfriend." Spencer told him.

I smiled at Spencer. The plane ride went fast. We talked about all the stuff at school, how much we liked each other, yeah, that kind of mushy-gushy stuff. It's fun with Spencer!

"We're here." I gave a wide grin to Spencer.

"I can't wait to go to sleep! I'm beyond tired." I saw Spencer about to laugh.

"Is that the _real _reason?" I asked flirtatiously.

"Oh my god, stop!" Gabe yelled. "I call not sitting next to you guys on the way back! I liked it better when you were broken up!"

Spencer smiled. We were getting off the plane. He stretched his body up to get his hand luggage suitcase. Everyone had gotten off from our family except us. As Spencer was pulling it down, something fell out... Is that what I _think _it is?

"Spencer... You dropped something on the ground." I bit my lip.

"Oh, I did?" Spencer said. "What?"

"Look down, baby." I sighed.

"Ehh... Uh..." Spencer looked away. "I brought it just in case! I didn't know if they'd sell them at the store..."

It was a. _Condom_.

"Teddy! Are you mad?" Spencer asked.

"Kind of! I told you I wasn't doing that with you!" I yelled.

"Please don't be mad." Spencer sighed. "I brought it for safety!"

Spencer kissed her on the lips.

I twinkled my eyes. When he did that, it paralyzed me for moments!

"O-oh okay... I guess it's alright then." I had a faint smile.

We exited the plane. I know Spencer kissed that issue better, but I'm still wondering why he thinks we're getting that far just because we're sharing a single bed. Now I wish I asked for duo so I wouldn't have to deal with him asking every night.

I listened to my parents and Gabe talking

"Teddy, Spencer!" Mom called. "Bob, where are they?"

"Probably making out on the plane..." Gabe said.

Does he find it that gross?

"Sorry Mom, Spencer dropped something." I said, not telling them what it was.

Spencer looked at me funnily. He was eye-messaging me that he really didn't want me to mention that incident around my parents. I would get in trouble, too. They'd think I plotted doing this with Spencer, so I'd just have to bunk with Mom and Charlie in her suite.

I'd _much, much, much_ rather lie there with Spencer all night.

"Alright, the ship sets sail in _30_ minutes! We need to hurry up and get checked in." Dad ordered.

The plane was late. We had very little time to drive to the dock and get checked into the ship. Dad called a taxi, but there was no room for two people. How fortunate!

"How about Spencer and me go together in one?" I suggested.

Mom gave me a little smile. "Alright Teddy, if that's what you want."

Spencer smiled happily.

We were in the taxi... Just us two.

"So, are you still mad at me?" Spencer asked.

"Not as much." I replied, hoping the taxi driver wouldn't listen. "But why would you think we'd get that far?"

"I...I just wanted to protect you if it did happen." Spencer sighed. "I care about you a lot, and I wouldn't want you to get in any trouble because of me. And sometimes I fall head over heels for you..."

"Spencer I-" I began.

"Hey girlie, we're pulling over. Get out. $20.00 for the ride." The taxi driver rudely interrupted me

I sighed and handed the taxi driver a bill that Dad gave me.

"Babe, we'll talk later." I said. "We have a whole vacation."

**SPENCER'S P.O.V**

My beautiful girl got out of the taxi. The old looking taxi driver was smoking a cigarette. He tapped me on the shoulder. I turned to look at his face. I studied his face for a second. He had brown hair, turning grey by the day, I bet. He had a stubby beard and brown eyes.

"Hey kid, I once had a girl like that." He said. "She was precious to me, so beautiful. But then I made all these... Stupid mistakes that I regret. Now I lost her forever, and my life is a living hell."

"I'm sorry about your loss, sir." I said.

"Kid, this ain't about me!" He cried. "It's about you. Keep the girl to your heart."

"But I'm afraid of losing her..." I sighed. "She's everything I've ever wanted and more."

"You need to the the perfect moment." He said. "And tell her the _3 words_ she _has_ to know. Say it out loud when the moment is right... 'I love you'. If she says it back, you're golden. How old are you kid?"

"17." I replied.

"You're young." He smiled at me faintly. "Don't lose her. Are you a virgin?"

"Excuse me?" I was shocked by his question.

"I asked... _Are you a virgin_?" He repeated.

"W-well yeah." I replied.

"Boy, you're young, but you need to be the one to take that away from her. Is she a virgin?" He asked.

"I bet she is." I said.

"Your golden. Seduce her. Be protected, kid. If you get her pregnant, the family hates you." He sighed.

"Thank you for the help, sir." I said.

That was really odd. Why would a taxi driver try to help me?

"By the way you were talking with your girlfriend... Did you try to seduce her already?" He asked.

"A little, but not the full thing." I told him. "I accidentally dropped a... Condom. She found it and was mad that I brought it."

"She knows you want her, that's bad." He said. "Girls like to play hard to get."

"Spencer, baby! I'm still waiting, we're going to miss the ship!" Teddy cried.

"I have to go." I said.

"Goodbye, youngster." He waved.

He's nice.

I shut the taxi door.

"Why were you chatting with him?" Teddy asked.

"He asked me about you." I replied. "Y-you know, if I'm your boyfriend and stuff."

"We have 14 minutes to check in!" Teddy cried. "We need to meet with my family."

I spotted a cute little girl. It was Charlie! She was holding hands with Mrs. Duncan.

"There they are!" I spotted.

"You're an observant boy." Teddy flirted.

"You're a _hot_ girl." I smiled flirtatiously.

We walked to meet up with them.

"There you guys are. Hurry! We need to check in!" Bob Duncan cried.

We basically speed-walked to the dock.

"Anchor lifting in 9 minutes." A loudspeaker spoe.

Mr. Duncan checked the family in. I was holding Teddy's hand. She smiled at me. I couldn't help but notice how cute her cheekbones made her look! She had the nicest dimples... So perfect. I got to stay with her tonight.

Tonight she's my girl.

I can cuddle with her as freely as I want as long as she's comfortable.


	3. Messing with Spencer

**CHAPTER 3: Messing with Spencer  
**

**Hehehe, Cody is such a good blond nerd. Now Cody has just broken up with Bailey after the whole Paris scene, and now the casts are intertwining! The crossover begins! Looks like Cody's learned to try his best to make his ex-girlfriend jealous! Plot for this chapter: Cody flirts with Teddy so Spencer gets upset. He only flirts with Teddy to make Bailey jealous. He doesn't actually romantically like Teddy, but he thinks she's pretty. SUB-PLOT: P.J meets a new friend who's a year younger than him but is super cool and acts like Gabe. He even teaches him how to pick a babe up.  
**

* * *

**Cody's P.O.V**

****Moesby said there's a new group of people coming, and they have a _17 year old daughter_ according to Zack. I hope she's pretty, because I can make Bailey jealous and win her back.

"They're here!" Moesby exclaimed.

"Hello, you're Mr. Moesby, right?" A man asked.

"Yes, yes I am. My name is Mr. Moesby, and I will try my very best to make your stay at the S.S Tipton a luxurious stay! You must be Bob Duncan, right?"

"Yeah, I'm Bob. We just checked in." He said.

"Excellent! May I have your tickets?" Moesby asked.

This Bob guy handed Moesby the tickets. There were like a gazillion tickets there!

"Alright, you have two free passengers under the age of 4, so let me check them off first. Charlie Duncan." Moesby said.

"This is my little Charlie." Bob said.

Aww, that little girl is adorable! There was a newborn in the lady's hand. She must be the mother of the children.

"Toby Duncan." Moesby said.

"That's our newborn here." Bob smiled.

They went through the rest of the names. Oh god, there was a blond girl that was beautiful! She had big brown eyes and curly blond hair. She was sure to win Bailey back for me.

Zack, Bailey, and me walked up to greet them.

"Hey, I'm Zack, and you must be... Gorgeous." Zack flirted with the blond girl.

"I... Have a boyfriend." The girl said.

Was she lying?

"Hi I'm Cody." I flipped my hair.

"My boyfriend is standing right here!" She cried.

"Yo, I'm Spencer." The boy said.

He put his arm around the blond girl. Dammit...

**Teddy's P.O.V  
**

****Why were all these random guys trying to flirt with me? I'm on vacation! I'm trying to spend time with Spencer. It was our 1-year-iversery tomorrow. That's why we had big weekend plans.

"Hi, I'm Bailey!" A sweet girl's voice exclaimed.

She had dirty blond hair, it was almost light brown. She had brown eyes.

"Oh hi, I'm Teddy." I smiled.

"That's such an original name!" She said.

I smiled and nodded. These people were sweet, but those two flirting boys! Were they twins or something? They look really similar...

Spencer was leaning against a wall as I kissed him on the lips. We were now making out in the corner of the ship. I opened my eyes to see that blond kid... Cody, right? He was looking at me kissing Spencer. I closed my eyes, I didn't want to ruin the moment.

"Is something wrong, Teddy-Bear?" Spencer asked, pushing my hair behind my ears.

"I saw that guy watching me..." I sighed.

"Baby, am I that bad that you keep your eyes open?" Spencer was upset again.

"No!" I cried. "Spence, you're a great kisser!"

"Can we continue then?" Spencer asked.

"Yeah." I replied.

"And ignore that guy." Spencer said.

My skin tingled. Spencer's fingers were freezing. He put his hand up the back of my shirt and tapped my back quickly, finger by finger while we kept kissing.

"Baby, it tingles..." I whispered.

"Can I move to your neck?" He asked.

"I want you to, but we're in public, and that always leads to you-know-what..." I sighed.

"Baby, please." Spencer whimpered.

"Fine, but that's the farthest we're getting right now." I said.

I lifted my head up giving an open area for Spencer. His gentle lips brushed against my neck. Then he started biting my neck again like at his house on Thursday.

"Ohhh baby, keep going..." I moaned as his bites got deeper.

"Spencer, Teddy! What the hell are you doing?" I turned around to see my MOM.

"How many times do you do this?" Mom asked.

"I'm sorry, I asked him to." I took the blame to protect Spencer.

"No! You were caught at Spencer's house, the airport, and now here? Teddy, have you done anything with Spencer?"

"I swear, making out and neck biting is the farthest we've got, Mrs. Duncan." Spencer said.

My mom finally left us alone, but Spencer was done getting caught. We both know that we can't get caught again, so we have to be alone next time in a locked room.

"Sorry babe..." Spencer sighed.

"It was my fault." I said.

"Do you want to go to our room and keep going or what?" Spencer asked.

"I don't think so. My mom will be all suspicious." I sighed. "We'll pick up later, babe."

"Oh shit, I left deep bite marks on you..." Spencer shook his head.

I swear we never used to do anything like this! We were a goody-good couple. We used to rarely kiss. All we did was cuddle. I would put my head on Spencer's chest as he wrapped his arms around me during a movie. And then at the end of the date, one peck on the lips.

Now we were in a corner making out? And he was putting his hand up my shirt and biting my neck. My mom probably thinks we have a sexual relationship now. I've never done anything like this before.

"You wanna go chill in the hot tub or something?" Spencer asked.

"Yeah, sure." I replied.

We got in our bathing suits. Damn, Spencer was just wearing his swim trunks. His abs were open to the air! I lightly hugged his hard abs as we entered the hot tub. There was Zack, Bailey, and Cody.

"Hey guys." I smiled.

"Hi, pretty lady." Zack said.

"Zack, you have a girlfriend!" Cody cried.

"She's visiting her parents in York right now." Zack said.

"That doesn't give you the right to date other girls." Cody said.

"Guys, relax... I'm with Spencer." I said.

I sat on one of Spencer's legs and leaned my head against his chest. He kissed my cheek. Bailey looked at Cody for a second. Did those two date? They were always looking at each other.

"So, Cody, do you have a special someone?" I asked.

He looked at Bailey sadly again.

"Well... I used to be her boyfriend." Cody sighed. "We broke up last week."

"Aww, why?" I asked.

"Trust issues." Cody simply spoke.

"But that doesn't matter. We're still friends." Bailey said.

"You know, I've never seen a couple so into each other like you guys." Zack said.

"Well, I've been with Spencer for a year." I smiled. "Spence, you remember tomorrow, right?"

"Our one-year-anniversary?" Spencer grinned. "How could I forget a special day with my special lady?"

I wanted to say the three magic words to him. I wanted to tell Spencer that I love him. But when would the perfect moment come? Mom said during our first time, but she said 'not until marriage'... So I guess Spencer won't know how much I love him till then.

We talked for a while. These people were really sweet and nice.

Spencer held my hand.

"We should get back up." Spencer said. "Tomorrow's the day."

We slept on the bed. I could only hug him and cuddle with him. I wanted to do so much more...

* * *

**P.J's P.O.V**

****It was 10:00 at night. Gabe and me were hanging out at the juice bar. Just then a blond teenager that I saw earlier took the shift.

"Hey, you're Zack, right?" I asked.

"Yeah, I am." Zack replied.

"I'm P.J Duncan." I said. "So, you pull pranks? My little brother Gabe does em' all the time."

"I'm the PRANK KING." Gabe grinned.

"Pranks are my game, little boy. Run along, don't you gotta sleep?" Zack teased.

I liked this Zack kid! He's funny and made fun of Gabe, too! We both started laughing at him teasing Gabe. Gabe glared at me for a second.

"I'm 13!" Gabe yelled. "Shut the hell up!"

"No cursing, little boy." Zack smirked.

"So, what pranks have you pulled?" I asked.

"Pulled a stink bomb classic prank." Zack replied. "That stink bomb was 'the bomb'!"

He's so cool!

"Hey Gabe, have you stink bombed?" I asked my little brother.

"No..." He sighed.

"Noob! Stink bombing is a classic beginner's trick. I've put soap in the foghorn and caged my twin brother Cody." Zack laughed.

"Duuuude, you're rad." I smiled. "Wanna hang tomorrow?"

"Yeah, sure. But I'm pickin' up girls tomorrow." Zack said.

"My sister said you had a girlfriend named Maya." I said, confused.

"She texted me. We're broken up until her return, if she returns..." Zack sighed. "She texted me like an hour ago."

"Damn, that sucks." I said. "I'm not good with girls..."

"I'm a pro!" Zack exclaimed. "I'll teach you the tricks!"

"Wanna hang now?" I asked.

"Can't, sorry. I have to do this shift since I maxed my card out so I gotta work for money." Zack sighed.

"Oh, okay. So see you tomorrow, Zack?" I asked.

"Yeah." Zack confirmed. "I'll be here on the Sky Deck getting girls. Wait, is that total hottie babe your sister? The girl with the curly blond hair?"

"I think you're talking about my sister, Teddy." I said.

"We talked over hot tub with Bailey and my brother." Zack told me.

"Does my sis dig ya?" I asked.

"Nah. You're her brother! You know she's dating that hunky guy Spencer. He has looks, charm, and a totally ripped body!" Zack cried.

"Yeah, I wonder how Teddy got him." I said.

"No, your sister is the hottest babe ever." Zack said.

"Alright later, dude. See you tomorrow to pick some girls up." I grinned.

"Later, P.J." Zack said.


	4. Crazy Anniversary!

**CHAPTER 4: Crazy Anniversary!  
**

**It's their anniversary! Spencer's getting some signs of Teddy's hotness when she wears overly skimpy clothes. He gets a... b0ner! And Teddy's melting with seeing his six pack rip out of his cute shirt.  
**

* * *

**Spencer's P.O.V  
**

I love Teddy Duncan. I wanted to blurt it out to her. Sure, we've been dating for over a year, including the time before we broke up, but I'm still awkward around her all the time. Admitting my feelings was not like me.

Teddy was practically squishing me in her sleep, but it was comfy. Her eyes were closed, her eyelashes were long and beautiful. My eyes were open, looking at her sleeping body. Her arms were wrapped around my chest and her legs were wrapped around my stomach. It was like I was giving her a piggy back ride while sleeping.

She was so adorable while sleeping! Some of her blond hair was in her face. I turned around, forcing her to let go of my body. I took one of her arms and put it back on my body. I was facing her now. I stroked her hair with my fingers. I pushed her beautiful blond hair behind her ears so I could see her pretty face again. I kissed her cheek and smiled.

Teddy was the best thing in my life.

Today was our special day.  
And Teddy's birthday was next Friday! I had to plan something big for her! I'm 18 and Teddy is 17. But she will be 18 in a week. Once she turned 18, we would legally be allowed to have sex, but I knew she wouldn't do anything with me. Well, we were old enough at 16, but my parents said once you and your partner are both 18, you can, but protected only.

One of her eyes opened to see my face smiling at her.

"Hey, babe." She whispered in my ear.

"Yes, you're awake." I said.

I pulled her close to me. I kissed her neck and _licked _it seductively, trying my best.

"Spence!" Teddy cried. "What are you doing?"

"Sorry, I was trying to get you in a hot mood." I smiled. "Because today's a special day, baby."

"It is a _very _special day, Spence." She smiled back at me. "I want to make a video diary to remember this moment.

**TEDDY'S P.O.V**

Spencer was in his boxers with no shirt on. I felt his abs as I cuddled with him earlier. I got my video camera and was ready to film this for Charlie.  
This moment was important to me.

"Hey Charlie!" I exclaimed. "Today I'm celebrating a whole _year_ of being with Spencer! I can't believe I'm turning 18 next Friday. Spence and me were sleeping. And now the moment I wake up, I wanted to make this for you. When you find _your _special someone, you'll need some good luck! Relationships are hard, Charlie."

"But if you really like someone, everything works out." Spencer grinned at me.

"Wish us good luck, Charlie!" I exclaimed. "And when you get your first boyfriend and have an 'anniversary date'... Good luck, Charlie!"

"I'm going to go shower." I told Spencer.

"Alright, baby. I'll miss you, sweetie." Spencer smiled.

Ivy and me picked the _hottest_ outfit. She helped me get it to impress Spencer when this day came. It was a little skimpy and revealing, but Spencer should like it since he's so obsessed with getting far in our kissing sessions.

I washed my hair and blow dried it. I added extra curls to make my hair look better. After doing my eye makeup, I came out of the shower.

"Oh shit." Spencer simply said.

"Hey, sweetie." I smiled.

"What is that sexy outfit?" He asked. "I like this."

Spencer went into the shower next.

**SPENCER'S P.O.V**

I was going to surprise my Teddy with this new shirt I got. It was custom made, and I planned on wearing it just for our big date today.

I washed my hair and dried it, then pushed it upwards into a messy and natural fauxhawk. Teddy really liked that hairstyle. I wore dark blue ripped jeans and a black shirt... It had something important written on it.

But all I was thinking about is Teddy. Okay... I never really stop to stare at her body like a pig, but her butt was so sexy in those tight shorts! How am I supposed to get through today like this?

I put my shades on and walked outside.

"Happy anniversary, Teddy Duncan." I grinned.

"Spencer, that is so sweet and adorable!" Teddy exclaimed.

It was my shirt. Written on it was _Spencer Luvs Teddy-Bear_.

"I'm wearing it the whole day." I said. "Teddy... Can you change, please?"

Something was happening... I was getting a boner looking at her tight fit butt and breasts sticking out!

"Spencer..." She said.

She saw my boner, didn't she? I turned around.

"So hot." I whispered, breathing heavily.

Thinking about her outfit made it hotter and make it stick out more.

"I'm sorry." I apologized. "I can't help it..."

Finally, it went down. I settled my body. I couldn't stop staring though. I kissed Teddy's cheek and she blushed.

"What?" I asked.

"Babe, that shirt..." She smiled. "Your abs... Are sticking out."

"Don't tell me not to wear this!" I laughed. "Look at those skimpy clothes! Teddy, what if keeps coming back?"

"That's too bad." She grinned.

I kissed her lips but for a short time. My skin grew hot and my body gained temperature looking at her perfect figure.

"Come on, it's tempting to continue this, but we have plans." Teddy sighed. "Come on, baby."

She smelled like sweet, sweet, sweet strawberries, freshly picked. Her hair was curled perfectly. Her outfit was giving me my own body-wise issues, if you remember what happened before.

"So, what do you have planned?" Teddy asked.

"It's a surprise, sexy." I replied, smiling at her.

I gave her a spank on the ass for no reason.

"What the?" Teddy looked at me laughing. "Why'd you hit my butt?"

"Because, you deserve it." I lied. "Nah, I just wanted to feel it because those tight shorts are killing me, baby."

We touched noses for a slight second, then pulled back.

"I told you I'm not going that far." Teddy grinned at me.

We stayed on the side of the ship for a second, admiring the few. There was fresh air blowing in my face. Teddy leaned backwards and rested her head on my shoulder. I felt her soft and comforting breath giving my neck a welcome. Her breath was minty fresh, and it made me smile even harder. I put my hands in my pockets and kept smiling.

Teddy Duncan was my girl forever.

"Alright, I think we should get started with our special plans." I said. "Believe me, I'm going to make today one of the best days of your life, babe. I had to quickly plan everything out since my old plans got screwed, so here's my best attempt at this."

I grabbed Teddy's hand and interlocked it with mine. I gave it a tight squeeze, and she felt the loving pressure and squeezed it back. I walked her to the Sky Deck.

"Spencer and Teddy!" A group of people chanted. "Happy anniversary!"

She almost teared up, I could see it in her beautiful eyes. She wrapped her arms around me and hugged me. All I did was think about how lucky I am to have her. I screwed things up with her before, and I'm lucky she was kind enough to forgive me.

Teddy Duncan, she pursued me through this kind and gentle act.

She's the best girl I could think of.

"You're amazing, Spencer." Teddy smiled and kissed my cheek.

"Is that all Spencer gets?" I asked.

I held both of her hands and we looked at each other. Did she love me? I knew I did. Was it time to say 'I love you'? I didn't. My heart skipped a beat seeing her lean in, and my body froze.

Her lips landed on mine, brushing a soft kiss on me. Our hands were still locked together.

I had everyone surprise her, and I set up a fancy dinner for the night.

"We're coming back here at night to eat dinner together." I told her.

I kissed her cheek. We spent the day doing amazing things. Why was Cody watching my Teddy the whole time? He better not ever take her away from me!

* * *

**After**

****It was after the dinner, we were heading back to our suite. As soon as we walked in, I shut the door and began kissing her. I still felt her soft breath touching my skin. I pushed her down to our large bed and we kissed there. Then I licked her neck.

"Spence..." Teddy breathed. "You're not going to do anything... Serious, right?"

"Well, if you don't want to, then no." I sighed. "We can save it for the future if you want, babe. But since it's our night, can we please just lay here and be together?"

"I'd rather kiss you." Teddy smiled.

Her skimpy top was so low I could see the beginning of her breasts. I felt weird in my stomach, but I decided I'd go for what I wanted to do. I kissed the top of her breast and made my way up to her forehead.

"Mmm, you're a daring boy, Spence." Teddy said with her eyes closed. "Keep going, baby. Oh my god this feels good! Damn Spence, your cologne smells nice."

"Baby, how far?" I asked.

"Not too far." She replied. "I'm not taking anything off."

"Fine." I grumpily said.

She knew I wanted her to.

"But will you take that shirt off for me, babe?" Teddy asked.

"Never." I replied, smiling.

She rolled me over and too charge. She unbuttoned my top as I tried to push her away, but she kept going.

"That's better, no putting it back on." Teddy laughed.

"Can I do that to you?" I asked.

"Never to a girl, Spence." Teddy replied, feeling my abs.

"Well I can do this." I smiled.

I put my hand up the front of her shirt and squeezed one of her breasts. She tried to stop me, but she kept moaning.

"Ohhh, Spencer, stop!" She cried. "Babe, please! Enough!"

I rolled her back over. I was on top now. I kissed her chin and went back down to the top of her breast. It wasn't sticking out, but it was there, and I was able to touch it and kiss it.

"Teds, I think we should... Have oral." I whispered.

"No!" Teddy cried.

"Just me. Blow me?" I begged.

"Fine..." She gave in.

I unzipped my pants and slid them halfway down till the top of my boxers were fully visible. I unbuttoned the plaid boxers and pulled my genit out.

"Have you done this before?" I asked before kissing her face.

"No..." She sighed. "My first time blowing... You?"

"Virgin." I said. "Nobody's ever done me."

"But we don't lose it till we actually do the full thing." Teddy said, feeling it for the first time. "Whoa, your big."

I kissed her cheek and she jerked it for me. This was helping me get rid of that boner I kept getting when I saw her skimpy stuff. She gave it a first lick and began to thrust it all the way in her mouth and out.

"Ahh, that feels good." I moaned, touching Teddy's back.

I held her beautiful blond hair up. She began panting and sweating as she thrusted it faster through her mouth. I've never had a girl blow me, but this feels good!

After some good time with my Teddy, I put my boxers back fully on. I put my jeans and my shirt into the pile. This is what I usually slept in, and I'm not changing it for Teds. Plus, she liked this shirtless thing.

"I'm glad you made me do that." Teddy smiled.

"Would you be ready for full sex?" I asked.

"N-no." She stammered. "Babe, please give me time..."

"I'm sorry. But that was a really fun anniversary, baby." I smiled.

"Yeah it was." Teddy smiled back.

I kissed her forehead and she hugged me. We fell asleep.


End file.
